1. Field
The following description relates to a technology that may more effectively control or align interference in a communication system having a plurality of base stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of communication systems having a plurality of base stations includes modifying and enhancing data transmission rates and communication reliability. The base stations may include a cellular base station, a femto base station, a fixed base station, a mobile base station, and the like, and may denote a transmitter to transmit data.
The base stations may communicate with a user group that includes a single corresponding user or a plurality of users using the same radio resource, for example, a frequency, a time, a code resource, and the like. In such a case, interference may occur in the user group. Due to the interference, a throughput may decrease. For example, in a communication system having base stations 1, 2, and 3 and corresponding user groups 1, 2, and 3, respectively, the user group 2 may be subject to interference caused by signals from the base stations 1 and 3.
Accordingly, research is being conducted regarding interference control technologies and interference alignment technologies which may enhance the usage efficiency of radio resources, and may also reduce the decrease in a throughput caused by the interference. Since the interference control technologies or the interference alignment technologies may increase the overhead in a communication system, methods of optimizing the interference control technologies and/or the interference alignment technologies may be needed.